I wish I could quit you!
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody and Sierra are dating now and it's driving Noah crazy because he just realized now that he likes Cody. Noah is finding himself becoming slightly obsessed over what Cody and Sierra are doing all the time. He's starting to understand why Sierra was obsessed with Cody in the first place! He also found himself an unexpected ally in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen like this. Cody wasn't supposed to actually fall in love with his stalker and then date his stalker making her his girlfriend! He was supposed to hate her obsessive behavior and file a restraining order on her! They weren't supposed to be cuddling in the library at the playa des loser and most importantly, Noah wasn't supposed to care! But he did and it disgusted him because he felt it should be him and he hated himself even more for thinking about it.

"Could you two please take your game of tonsil hockey somewhere else?" Noah rolled his eyes. "You're in the library where some people are actually trying to read."

"Sorry Noah." Cody stopped making out for a minute to tell him. "We just figured we'd use this room because nobody ever actually uses it except for you and Courtney."

"That's because Courtney and I wanted a place to read books." Noah found himself getting annoyed.

True, it was a very small room that Chris shoved maybe 3 small shelves on books in for Courtney and Noah so they would shut up about having a 'quiet place' and then when Cameron showed up he would use it too. So really it was only the 3 of them who would use the pathetic thing Chris called a library.

"Sorry Noah, I guess we could just go somewhere else." Cody suggested to Sierra.

"Well Bridgette and Geoff have the pool and Alejandro and Heather already took the game room and I'm pretty sure Lindsay and Tyler took the elevator and Gwen and Duncan are in the staircase so that really only leaves this small library." Sierra told Cody and Noah "So, I guess you're stuck with me and Codykins here!"

"You can't be serious!" Noah found himself yelling and sighing. "Don't you people know how to go to your bedrooms and shut the door? Not everyone on this show wants to see your PDA! It's bad enough that Bridgette and Geoff have been doing it since season 1! Now we have almost 6 couples making out everywhere all the time!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sierra looked at Noah. "I guess you don't know what it's like to be in love."

"Love?" Noah laughed. "You don't know the first thing about love! None of you know anything about love! love is not going to public places and making out with someone all the time. Cody, you of all people should know that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Noah." Cody agreed. "Sierra, wanna go to the buffet and have lunch together?"

"OMG! Yes Cody!" Sierra hugged him. "That sounds so romantic."

"See Noah?" Cody told him. "I still know how to be romantic!"

"You're missing the point." Noah rolled his eyes.

Cody and Sierra both happily went to go get some food leaving Noah in the library finally having peace and quiet and that's when Noah realized he couldn't concentrate on his book all he could think about was Cody and Sierra. He couldn't stand them being alone together and he needed to get himself together before he did something drastic.

* * *

Noah found himself pacing around the 'library' and looking out the window every 5 minutes to see what Cody was doing. He was fighting every urge to go down there and make a witty comment to Sierra and Cody. His palms were actually sweating, he was ready to have a panic attack. Noah was so lost in his own world that when Courtney slammed a book down on the table Noah nearly pissed his pants.

"Could you give someone a warning before you loudly drop books?" Noah turned around and gave her a dirty look before peeking out the window again.

"What are doing?" Courtney smirked at him.

"Nothing." Noah told her "What are you doing in here?"

"Returning a book." Courtney told him. "Are you watching someone?"

"No." Noah told her.

"Who are you watching?" Courtney asked him. "You can tell me! Is it Duncan? Are you hoping he falls into the pool and drowns too?"

"Why would I be watching Duncan?" Noah rolled his eyes "Also, don't you think drowning someone is a tad bit harsh?"

"I didn't say I was going to drown him." Courtney laughed. "I just said I hope he drowns. So who are you watching?"

"I must be really losing my mind because I'm actually willing to tell you." Noah rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm watching Cody because I can't stand the thought of him and Sierra together."

"I see your point." Courtney agreed. "I can't stand Sierra either! She was a horrible team member and useless in challenges, if she didn't agree to vote for Gwen then I would have voted for her."

"Yeah, you and I hate Sierra for different reasons." Noah smirked at her. "I can't stand her because she has what I want and now that she has him I'm sure I want him."

"Oh...My...Gosh..." Courtney's jaw dropped "You mean you're gay?"

"No shit, Einstein." Noah told her. "Now you're getting it."

"You and Cody?" Courtney asked him. "I never knew you were gay."

"It's not something I've been really open about." Noah told her. "I didn't even know I had a thing for Cody until Sierra actually ended up dating him."

"Can't you just find someone else and get over it?" Courtney laughed and placed picked the book up from the table and placed it on the shelf.

"That's like asking you to get over Duncan." Noah smirked at her and she glared at him. "I just feel the need to constantly know what he's doing! I feel like Sierra before they started dating!"

"Well then." Courtney turned and smiled at him. "Lucky for you that since I broke up with Duncan and gave up on most of these losers here, my schedule is very much open and I'm going to help you."

"You're going to help me do what?" Noah got wide eyed. "I never said I wanted to tell Cody anything!"

"Then you're never going to get anywhere with him." Courtney firmly told Noah. "Since he has no clue that you're gay, I guess we're going to have to make the first move for you."

"We're?" Noah asked her "There isn't an us! I don't want to tell him anything and I'm really regretting telling you! I don't think Cody's gay and even if he was I don't want Sierra to kill me for stealing her boyfriend."

"That's why we're going to get Cody to dump her." Courtney assured him. "Then she'll be the psychotic freak she once was and then all order will be restored in this hell that we are forced to live in."

"But Court-" Noah tried to say but Courtney was already gone and Noah was left standing alone. He was starting to think that she was better off dating Duncan, at least when she was with him she wasn't meddling in his life and now she knew he was gay and she was going to try to get them together. He was hoping Courtney's plan would at least be sane and not get him beat up in any way.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think of this? It's going to be the perfect balance of Coderra and Noco and I'm turning the tables on this and actually making Noah the weirdo stalker instead of Sierra! Cody seems to really have a thing for stalkers and while I'm making this magic happen I figured I would also throw a twist in and have Courtney help him instead of the usual Izzy helping Noah fics I have seen. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

About 5 hours have passed since Noah had his chat with Courtney and since Cody and Sierra went to eat lunch together. Noah was trying to focus on a book and not on how adorable Cody's gap is between his teeth and how much he wanted to give him candy just so he could talk to him. It wasn't working, all Noah could focus on was Cody and Sierra and he patiently waited for them to get back. He was listening for Sierra's door to open because luckily for him, Sierra lived right across the hall. He found himself with his ear up to his door at least 4 times hoping Sierra had come home and each time he had been proven wrong. Finally he heard Sierra's obnoxious, whiny voice and quickly opened the door without thinking.

"Hey guys what's up?" Noah awkwardly laughed as he opened the door to find Sierra talking to Geoff.

"What's up, bro?" Geoff asked him.

"I'm not doing anything, why? what are you doing?" Noah asked them both.

"Geoff just invited Cody and I to this awesome party tonight!" Sierra jumped up and down. "It's gonna be totes awesome! I'm sorry you can't come!"

"First of all, I hate parties." Noah smirked at her. "Even if I wanted to go, please enlighten me with why I can't."

"It's couples only." Geoff frowned at him. "Sorry, bro."

"I wouldn't have went even if you asked me." Noah informed him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

* * *

Noah quickly walked down to the end of the hall and into the community bathroom. Leave it to Chris to make staying at the playa extremely awkward by making people shower together in their free time. It was mid afternoon though and most people didn't use it then so he pretty much had the shower to himself.

Noah decided he would take a shower to take his mind off of Cody and Sierra and that stupid party that he didn't want to even go to. Noah just stood there and let the water hit him and run down his body, he wasn't actually planning on taking a shower but he didn't want Sierra and Geoff to think he was creepy so this was close enough. Noah closed his eyes and thought about the good old days during season 1 and 2 before that purple haired maniac came into his life and Cody's life and ruined something that could have been great.

"Hey Noah." Cody walked in and turned the shower on "What's new?"

"Fuck..." Noah sighed to himself. "Showering, and you?"

"Same as you." Cody laughed and stepped in and turned the water on. "Isn't it nice at this time of the day? It's like nobody is here and you can just relax."

"You like mid afternoon showers?" Noah asked him as Cody lathered his hair with Shampoo.

"I love them." Cody told him. "It's better than being here around 10:00pm when Alejandro and Geoff take a shower! Have you ever seen how wild they get? They like to steal people's clothes and towel snap! I'll pass on that one."

"Agreed." Noah smirked and that's when he smelled it, Cody's shampoo smelled amazing. "Hey, can I borrow some of that? It smells really good on you...Uh...Yeah, I forgot to bring mine."

"Sure!" Cody passed him the bottle. "This is actually Sierra's shampoo and I'm just borrowing it until I get around to shopping."

"Lovely." Noah took the bottle anyway and rolled his eyes. "So, you sick of having her around yet?"

"Surprisingly No." Cody laughed. "She's actually not that bad, once I've given her a chance! She's like Gwen 2.0 and I never thought I'd say that, I'm actually happy for once."

It took everything in Noah's power to not look a Cody. He wanted to look at Cody even more but he knew that would go against every "Guy Law" plus, he just said he was happy with her, Noah had no clue what to do at this point. So, he quickly washed out his hair and handed the bottle quickly back to Cody and dried himself off.

"So, yeah..." Noah told him. "Enjoy your shower."

"Uh...Thanks?" Cody awkwardly laughed as Noah sped out of the bathroom.

* * *

Noah hated himself for doing this, But he couldn't take his attraction to Cody anymore and he needed to talk to someone. This wasn't like him at all, he never talked to anyone or had the desire to do so and now he's fawning over Cody like a 13 year old girl at a one direction concert. Sadly, the only person who knew about his little Cody problem was Courtney and he was apparently desperate enough to bang on her door...

"Yes, Noah?" Courtney opened the door and smirked at him.

"How did you know it was me?" Noah asked as he ushered her in and slammed the door.

"You're the only one who would be banging on my door like that." Courtney smirked at him. "I knew you would do it. You're becoming just like Sierra and it's okay Noah, I'm here for you! I'm only here for you because everyone else hates me, but that's beside the point."

"Me and Cody in the shower!" Noah told her. "Why does this always have to happen to me?! After you left I was listening outside the door for them! Obviously, there is a problem here."

"You and Cody were in the shower together?" Courtney asked him. "You should have told him then, that way he wouldn't of had time to get dressed and he would be forced to answer you!"

"I can see why you don't date that much." Noah smirked at her. "So, moving on! I told him I liked the smell of his shampoo and he said it was Sierra's!"

"Ouch!" Courtney winced "He's using her shampoo..."

"I feel so creepy." Noah sighed and sat on Courtney's bed. "Like Owen being within a foot of Justin creepy."

"This is normal." Courtney rubbed Noah's back. "We just have to get rid of Sierra! So, there going to Geoff's stupid party, right?"

"How did you find out about the party?" Noah asked. "You're not dating anyone."

"Yeah, but Duncan is dating Gwen and I paid Harold $150 to hack into Duncan's phone and allow me to get all the texts that he gets. He told Geoff that both him and Gwen would be at the party." Courtney informed him.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling like a creepy stalker anymore." Noah smirked at her. "Are you sure that you don't need professional help?"

"I do have professional help, thank you very much!" Courtney glared at him. "Chris told me if I wanted to be on this show I would have to be checked to see if I was mentally stable and so I did and they said I was an unknown threat level and so I sued them and now I'm allowed to be on the show!"

"Great, so I'm a stalker who's getting help from a stalker who's denying she's a stalker who is helping me stalk an Ex-Stalker?" Noah rolled his eyes. "This can't possibly end well."

"You and I are going to go to that party!" Courtney told him.

"It's for couples only." Noah told her. "Do you honestly want to see 12 people give or take, making out at night in the pool?"

"You and I are going to confess our love for each other." Courtney told him. "Then you can make Cody jealous and I'll brag about how smart you are and that will make Duncan mad and then he'll beat you up and take me back! That'll show gothy who the real winner is!"

"How is this going to be a good night for me?!" Noah asked her. "If I do what you tell me then I'll get beat up and still get rejected..."

"C'mon!" Courtney told him. "We need to get ready! I want all eyes on us!"

"Have you seen this show?" Noah asked her. "All eyes are never on me! Why would it start now?"

"Because all eyes and cameras are usually on me." Courtney smirked at him. "I'm really good at getting people to notice me."

Noah sighed having a feeling that this would be ending in the worst way possible decided that he didn't have much of a choice, he needed Courtney on his side if he wanted to accomplish anything so if it meant befriending yet another weirdo, he was going to do it.

* * *

**I actually like having the two of them work together. I'm really excited to see what happens next because I honestly have no clue what's going to happen. I currently have Coderra, one-side NoCo, Nourtney, One-sided Duncney and potentially Nizzy who in every story seems to like Noco...**

**Yeah, I have the power to make this fucked up. I'm trying not to, But I already made Courtney a stalker so yeah...**


End file.
